Snow, Snow, Snow
by WhiteCrow10
Summary: The result of a snow day and a bored mind. Three different worlds collide in one crack-filled one-shot. Also contains some South Park.


**Whoo-hoo! Snow day! Two days in a row! You know what snow days are good for? Fanfiction writing. I can actually write and get stuff done! So this thing... is filled with crack. Need I say more? It happens when I don't really have anything else to do and a friend of mine requested it. So I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Snow, Snow, Snow

A three-way cross-over spawned out of boredom

Once upon a time, there was a bored fanfiction writer whose town had gotten a bunch of snow over-night and she was (much to her joy) now without school. So she took it upon herself to get as much fanfiction done that day as possible. But eventually, she became bored and _this _happened. Taking three fandoms that she obsessed over, she combined them all in one small one-shot that had a certain theme.

Snow.

So the fandoms mixed and this one-shot was born!

Now, to the story…

The Axis Powers were enjoying a nice day off and Italy was intent on getting everyone outside so that they could all play in the snow. The small Italian had convinced Japan to get bundled up and was now in the process of trying to drag Germany outside.

"But Germany!" Italy whined, pulling on the German's arm. "It's going to be fun! The snow is fuuuuun!"

"I would, Italy, but I have work to do," Germany sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in dismay. "Some other time."

"B-but…" Italy sniffled, his eyes growing teary. "Germany never plays with me anymore… Wh-what if I get stuck in a snow drift and Japan isn't able to save me? What will I do?"

Germany sighed and tried to ignore the water-works that were happening just a few inches away. "Look, Italy, I would if I could but I'm just too busy right now! Maybe later."

"But what if there's no more snow?" Italy sniffled. "It's been dry in some places this year and this might be the last time we get snow this winter!"

"I highly doubt that…"

"Please?" Italy sniffled. "Please oh please?"

"Ita-kun," Japan chided, tugging on the Italian's arm. "Let's go. Germany-san doesn't wish to be bothered."

"But-!"

"Italy-kun, do you want Germany-san to be angry with you?"

"N-no…"

"Then let's go," Japan said, leading Italy to the door. "I'm sure Germany-san will join us shortly."

"Okay…" Italy sniffled and complied, letting Japan lead him outside.

"Thank you, Japan…" Germany muttered under his breath and began to get back to work.

As he continued to fill out paper-work, the sound of footsteps started to echo through-out the German's house. The blonde looked around, expecting someone to be there but saw no one. He went back to his paper-work and once again, heard the footsteps (and he could swear the theme from "Jaws" was playing too). He looked up. No one was there. He went back to his work. The footsteps came again.

"Italy, if that's you…" Germany grumbled under his breath, setting aside his reading glasses and his paper-work as he rose from the chair. "Italy?" He walked towards the source of the footsteps, eager to find the perpetrator. "Italy? Ita-Oh Gott, it's _you!_"

…

Japan was very pleased with himself as he watched Italy make a snow angel. He had managed to distract the high-maintenance Italian from bothering Germany so the blonde man could get to his work. The Asian country felt very proud of himself; it was getting easier and easier to deal with Western-countries now. Maybe in a few years, he wouldn't find Western customs strange anymore (although, some of America's habits still perplexed him).

"Japan! Japan!" Italy cried out, leaping up from the snow angel he had created. "Let's make a snowman!" He began to shape a giant ball out of the snow on the ground.

"A snowman…?" Japan asked, cocking his head to the side. "Italy-kun, what do you mean…?"

"Build a snowman!" Italy said. "You know, make a man out of snow. You make three snowballs- a large one for the base, a medium one for the body, and a small one for the head- and you stick them alllll together! And then you can decorate it with all sorts of things like hats, scarves, assorted rocks… It's so much fun!"

"Oh…" the Asian country said, still looking at the snow with a confused expression. "Would you mind showing me?"

Italy smiled and nodded, continuing to roll the snow around. He finished and presented the large snowball to Japan, a giant smile on his face. "Now, you try! Make a smaller one for the body."

Japan nodded and began to pack snow together, rolling his snow into a ball repeatedly to make it larger. Soon enough, he had created a medium-sized snowball and placed it on the larger snowball carefully.

"That's great!" Italy smiled. "Now for the head…"

Before he could start, a figure was thrown out the door and into the snow, spraying a cloud of snow all over Japan. The Japanese man frowned and tried brushing himself off. After all, he didn't want his clothes ruined… Italy blinked at the person who had been thrown outside and cheered.

"Yaaay! Germany's out here to help us with the snowman!"

"Germany-san?" Japan asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the blonde man. "How did you get out here?"

The blonde man snorted and sat up, shivering slightly at the cold. "You'll see…"

A laugh came from the door of the house and Japan and Italy looked to see Prussia standing there, wearing a thick blue coat. "It is I, the awesome Prussia! All of you will fear my mighty awesomeness!"

Japan threw Germany a look that said, "Dear lord, he's _back?_" The blonde just shook his head in dismay. The albino was always popping up where he wasn't wanted and kept causing all sorts of trouble.

"Well, West?" the former country said from the stairs. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

Germany narrowed his blue eyes at his older brother. "I would have been if you hadn't tossed me out into the freezing cold!"

"Details, details…" Prussia sighed and tossed a dark green trench-coat to his younger brother. He hopped down the stairs and smiled at Japan who grimaced at him. The albino shook his head and fixed his gaze on Italy, a bright smile breaking out on his face. "Little Italy! It's so nice to see you!"

"Prussia!" Italy squealed as he placed a smaller snowball on the snowman's body. "It's so nice to see you again! We're making a snowman! Would you like to help?"

"Would I?" Prussia gasped in excitement and began to grab twigs for the snowman's arms.

The two young men started decorate the snowman, completely forgetting about Germany and Japan. Japan shot a look at Germany, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" the German nation questioned.

"I still can't believe you two are related…" the Japanese nation muttered and squinted at Germany's face. "I can't see the family resemblance at all."

Germany scoffed and shook his head as Italy ran by, rushing quickly through the front door. He came out a second later and perched something on top of the snowman's head.

"Finished!" he chirped and Germany looked over to see his training cap on top of the snowman's head.

"Who said you could use my hat?" he exclaimed.

"Oh calm down, West," Prussia snickered. "Hold on, Italy, I gotta add the awesome touch to it…"

Bending down, the albino made a small ball out of snow and added bird-like features to the ball. He then placed it on top of the snowman's head and struck a pose. "Ta-daaaaa!"

"What's that?" Italy asked, looking at the ball curiously.

"It's snow-Gilbird!" the former nation pointed out. "Now this snowman is filled with awesome!"

"Yay!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Japan, Japan! You should go take a picture of it!"

"Hai," Japan said, turning back towards the house. "I'll go get my camera."

Italy clapped his hands in excitement and bounced up and down. He then ran over to Germany and grabbed his arm, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ve, isn't this fun, Germany?"

"Y-yeah… I guess…" Germany muttered, his cheeks flushing.

Japan came back out with his camera, taking a couple of pictures of the snowman.

"Hey, Japan, get a picture of me with this awesome thing," Prussia said, striking a pose next to the snowman.

Japan snapped a couple of pictures and then lowered his camera. "Perfect."

"Yay! Now we can remember this day forever and ever and ever!" Italy squealed, jumping up and down with excitement.

Just when Prussia was going to make a remark about just how awesome today was, something fell from the sky and landed in the snowdrift next to him. Everyone stared at the hole in the drift and Prussia knelt down to investigate. Suddenly, a head popped out of the hole and a human sat up in the hole, looking around in a confused manner.

The human's red eyes then focused on Prussia and he seemed slightly shocked until a mischievous smirk curled onto his face. He dusted his raven hair off and stood up in the hole, shaking Prussia's hand.

"Hajimemashite," the man smiled. "Sorry for dropping in on you like that."

"Uhm… It's fine…" Prussia blinked, still shocked at the man's appearance. He looked so much like Prussia himself; in fact if it wasn't for the dark hair, they would have looked identical.

Japan's eyes widened upon seeing the man. Oh no… It _couldn't _be…

"My name is Izaya Orihara," the man introduced himself and stepped out of the hole, dusting off his thigh-length fur-edged coat. "Sorry for the interruption, but I have to be going now…"

The group of four watched as Izaya ran off, the bottom of his fur coat fanning out as he left.

"Well… that was weird…" Prussia muttered. "I think I just met my twin…"

"I-ZA-YAAAAAAA!"

Japan groaned and rubbed his temples. Not _him _too!

Out of nowhere, a vending machine flew from the sky and landed on the snowman, nearly squished Prussia in the process. Another man ran up, this time with blonde hair and hazel eyes. Like the other man, he was also dressed peculiarly seeing as he was wearing a bartender uniform. He had only a scarf wrapped around his neck and he didn't seem to be affected by the cold weather.

"J-Japan…?" Italy stuttered, hiding behind the shorter Asian country. "Who is this…?"

"This is Shizuo Heiwajima…" Japan sighed. "He comes from my place as does Izaya. They hate each other with a passion and are set on killing each other." Of course he knew who they were! They caused him to get kidney stones from time to time!

Shizuo looked around for the flea he had just thrown mere minutes ago. Where was he? He couldn't have gotten far… His eyes fixed on Prussia (who, I may add, looked like he was going to piss himself) and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Oh dear…" Japan muttered.

"What?" Italy asked. "What is it?"

"I don't think Prussia-san is going to like how he has a 'twin' anymore…"

"You! There you are, flea!" Shizuo snarled, grabbing Prussia by the collar.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else!" Prussia squeaked. This man was so scary! He was even scarier than Hungry was with a frying pan.

"Don't play that game with me, you bastard!" Shizuo snapped and started to shake Prussia back and forth. "Just because you suddenly changed your hair color and you changed your clothes doesn't mean that you're someone else! I know it's you, Izaya!"

"Eh?" Prussia gasped and froze as malicious smile curled onto the aggressive blonde's face.

"And now that I have you, I'm going to kill you…" Shizuo snarled and pulled back a fist.

"Wait!" Prussia cried and the blonde halted his fist. "I-I… I have something to tell you!"

"Yes?"

Prussia held up a finger and began to undo his coat. Before Shizuo knew what was happening, the albino was running the same way Izaya had earlier, coat abandoned. Shizuo glared at the coat in his hand and ripped it to pieces in anger.

"IZAYAAAAAAAAA!"

Picking up the vending machine, Shizuo ran after Prussia and they both disappeared into the distance. Germany and Japan stared off after them, the German shocked and the Japanese man shaking his head in dismay. Italy dropped on his knees and cried over the remains of the squished snowman.

"Nooooo! Frossstttyyyyyy!" he cried. "You were so young!"

Germany suddenly turned away and walked back into the house. Japan shot him a questioning look.

"Germany-san…?"

"I'm going back inside," Germany sighed. "I'm going back inside before vending machines start flying again…"

Japan nodded in understanding and proceeded to drag Italy inside by tempting him with hot chocolate. Needless to say, the Italian complied and rushed inside, Prussia forgotten.

…

Meanwhile, four teens were waiting at the bus stop. Even though it had snowed a lot that day, school wasn't going to be canceled. Besides, everyone was used to it. It was an everyday thing in the small town of South Park.

"It's freezing…" the black-haired teen said, holding himself as he shivered. "Why are they even letting us go to school today? The roads are so icy!"

"Shut your pie hole, Stan," the fat brunette snorted. "It's not that cold today. Right, Kenny?"

Kenny, the blonde hidden in his thick orange hood, nodded with a muffled 'yes.'

"See, I'm right," the brunette said. "Kenny says so."

The blonde lifted an eyebrow but left the arguing to his red-headed friend, Kyle.

"You're only warm because you're so damn fat," Kyle snorted. "Don't be so mean to Stan, Cartman. It's not his fault that Shelly decided to bury his coat under a snowdrift."

Stan nodded, still shaking.

"Whatever, Kahl…" Cartman sneered, turning away. "Like I'd listen to you anyways…"

Kyle was about to retort when a dark-haired man skipped past them, his furred coat flapping in the wind. He skidded to a stop and backed up, peering closely at Kyle's hat.

"Why hello!" he greeted cheerily. "My name is Izaya!"

"Hi…?" Kyle greeted awkwardly, wondering if the guy would rape him or not.

"It's really cold today, isn't it?" Izaya smiled. "My ears are so cold…" He snatched the hat off of Kyle's head and put it on his own, running off with an evil cackle.

"H-hey!" Kyle protested. "That's mine!"

"IZAYAAAAAAA!"

The four teens looked over to see an albino man running up to them, a blonde man following behind. The blonde man then threw something over his head at the albino, who ducked and let the thing sail over him.

"Is that a… vending machine?" Stan asked as the machine sailed through the air and landed on…

Kenny.

The thing squashed the poor blonde in an instant, the only sound coming from him being a pitiful groan.

"Oh my god…" Stan gasped. "He killed Kenny!"

"That bastard!" Kyle cried.

Prussia ran past them as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels. "Sorry!"

Shizuo followed closely and picked up the vending machine, with Kenny's corpse still on it, and chased after Prussia with the machine held high over his head. "IZZAAAAAYYYYAAA-KUUUUUN!"

The three remaining teens stared after the disappearing figures and then looked at each other. Kyle shook his head in dismay.

"Poor Kenny…" he muttered. "What a way to go…"

Stan nodded, his face pale.

"This is too weird…" Cartman snorted. "Screw this, I'm going home…"

…

Not too far away, two teenage girls were walking along in the snow, holding cups of hot chocolate in their hands. One of them was short and had short bobbed brown hair with green eyes. The other girl was the same height as the first but was skinnier and had chin-length blonde hair.

"So did you read that new manga volume?" the first asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Which one?" the blonde one asked, messing with her scarf. Her eyes then shone with a realization. "Oh! That one! Yeah, I did. It was awesome!"

"I know right?" the brunette chuckled, putting a hand in her heavy red and beige ski coat. "So are you going to the next con?"

"Of course!" the blonde smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Wish I could go… But it's all the way out in Texas and I…"

The brunette was cut off by Izaya running in front of her, Kyle's green hat perched on top of his head and his long fur coat flying around his legs like a skirt. Prussia soon followed with a scream, his eyes wide with fear and the crotch of his pants soaked. Shizuo ran after the two, yelling out his usual battle-cry and carrying the vending machine that was proudly presenting Kenny's dead body.

The strange parade passed by, leaving the two girls completely confused. The brunette stared fearfully at her hot chocolate and the blonde dumped hers into the snow.

"What is _in _this stuff?" the brunette questioned.

"I don't know," the blonde sighed and began to walk away. "But I'm going home before anything else completely crack-filled happens."

"Good idea," the brunette nodded and followed the other closely.

And so, that is the result of what happens when a bored writer has a snow day.

The End

**Note: The two girls at the end are based on me and the friend who requested this. ^^ I hope you all enjoyed it and happy groundhog day!**


End file.
